


Just A Normal Girl

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Personal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet can cook like a pro, fell a giant and pass for a supermodel - she is a Butler, after all. But in some ways she's like any ordinary girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Normal Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [September 2006 Personal Challenge](http://kittyrainbow.livejournal.com/225878.html): prompt 04, _"scale"_.

Juliet slips inside and locks the door.

She tiptoes across the room until she stands in front of the giant mirror. Heart pounding, she turns left, right, breathes in, breathes out - inspects herself.

"Tania's right," she whispers.

Her gaze drops to the floor and the true object of her quest, the scales. She crosses her fingers and then gets on. A moment later her nails dig into her palm.

"Sixty-three kilograms?" she says, half-wailing, and louder than she meant to.

A voice calls from outside - young, imperious, but oh so knowing. "Muscle weighs more than fat, you realise."


End file.
